Patients may consume a number of prescription drugs or other medicines during the course of a day or week. These patients may keep lists or other records reminding them of how and when to consume their medicines. These patients may also refer to packaging while trying to adhere to dosage regimens for their medicines. It may be difficult for patients to keep track of all their medicines, let alone for them to remember proper dosage, refill, and other medicine and prescription information.